


Who's The Fairest

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their favorite Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Fairest

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by the glee_fluff_meme comm in which someone wanted to see Kurt and Artie discussing Doctor Who. They proceed to do so, with Tina's input, of course.

"Nope." Kurt shook his head as they walked down the hall on their way to Glee practice, carrying his books in one arm and his satchel slung across the other shoulder. "Not in a million years."

"Seriously? You think Tennant would rock that?" Artie replied, looking up and then out in front of him to make sure that he doesn't run into anything. Most people move when they see him coming, but there's always that one who isn't watching where they're going.

"Tennant could rock anything. Much like Pertwee in this aspect, I'm afraid."

"Sadly, I must agree. Though I think the new one really does have some catching up to do." Artie spun his wheels along with his gloved hands, Tina's books and his own in his lap as Tina walked along side.

"I don't know, guys," Tina chimed in, much to both boys' surprise. "Smith's Eleven has emotional depth that hasn't been seen since Troughton, really. While Tennant's Doctor was, well, perfect in a great many ways, it doesn't excuse other actors from being successful in the role."

"Did she just infer that Eleven is better than Ten?" Artie stopped moving, looking rather confused and horrified at the same time. "Because that is unacceptable. That's like saying Peter Davison's era was better than Tom Baker's and there's really no comparison when you actually break down the logistics."

"No, there really isn't." Kurt's eyes went a little out of focus as he thought of his favorite Doctor wearing celery and a cricket jacket. He knew better than to start their long-standing argument about the Fourth Doctor and his successor.

What he wouldn't give to be Turlough, only slightly less ginger.

"Tom Baker definitely had more episodes. And all the best companions." Artie looked at Tina as she made a face. It wouldn't be the first time she's heard his obsessions about his favorite Doctor. "It only went downhill from there."

Both Kurt and Artie knew what the other one was thinking about the colorful jacket of Colin Baker's Doctor that they both wished to destroy. It had been the topic of many late night conversations via IM. So far, Kurt had won with the best way to destroy the thing, which may or may not involve fiery napalms off a rooftop.

"Agreed. However, this cannot stand." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Tina, making her raise an eyebrow as he looked down to Artie. "Saturday, ten o'clock, my house. We'll start with Christmas Invasion for the non-believer."

Tina rolled her eyes as they resumed moving. "You both have no sense of story. Look at Hartnell's era. He is the physical embodiment of the Doctor, as in the original? You wouldn't just jump into Four's era without seeing Three's would you?"

"It's been done, it's been done," Kurt said. "Although, I am a great fan of his penchant for velvet. No one can rock it like he could."

"All I'm saying is--" Tina was trying to get back on topic. "Wouldn't it make more sense to just start at the beginning with Nine and Rose?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that ape Eccleston's Doctor," Kurt sighed. "Because while I will admit that his Doctor is underappreciated and a bit barbaric after surviving the Time War, he's also the reason we got stuck with Rose. Thank God for parallel universes. I don't think I could deal with another series of her whining."

"Preach." Artie raised his fist, as Tina sighed. This was a battle that she was never going to win. They were almost to the choir room door. What they hadn't noticed while they had been talking, however, is the fact that Sue Sylvester had been listening to their conversation.

She approached them from behind, coming around to stand in the front of Artie's chair with her arms crossed facing them. All three teenagers stopped talking, and attempted to swallow the lump in their throats.

"You three have to be the sorriest Whovians I have ever seen in my lifetime, and believe me, I saw a two-hundred and fifty pound fat woman try to squeeze into a Dalek at a convention once. Good thing they had a tub of butter handy." Her words astonished all three of them, but they managed to keep from letting their mouths hit the floor. "So, let me fill you in on a little secret."

She leaned in rather close to all three of their faces. "William Hartnell is the first, the best, and the only Doctor. Anyone else is just an imposter."

As soon as she walked away, their faces dropped.

"That explains everything," Kurt said, finding his voice as he blinked several times. Did Sue Sylvester really just admit to watching bad British sci-fi in their presence? To say nothing about attending one of those conventions where all the fanatics gather?

It was too much for any of their brains to process.

"Word," Artie said, nodding his head in agreement.

"So, Saturday, Tennant marathon?"

"I'm in." Tina smiled, shrugging her shoulders. They entered the choir room as Mr. Schuester started handing out this week's assignment and their thoughts of Doctor Who were pushed to the back burner, for now.


End file.
